Rising Mist
by FrozenSwan13
Summary: When Viper dies he gets reborn. As Harry Potter. Will the others come back or have they already returned and are hiding behind the Mist. Into in 4th year, but really happens in 5th.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first crossover I've made and the second story I've written, so I hope you like this. Please review, the more it gets reviewed the fast I'll update.

(°-°)~

Noises ring out even before Dumbledore finishes with his speech. Some were cries about how Quidditch was canceled, others were exclamations of how certain people would win the triwizard tournament, and there were also screams of how this is something far too dangerous to be brought back. The latter screams came mostly from the Ravenclaw table, while the cries about quidditch came from primarily Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Ron threw his arm around Harry's shoulder, " Isn't it horrible that quidditch was canceled, I mean the tournament will be cool and all, but I'll miss quidditch, do you think we can do inter school quidditch. I bet we could wip t-"

"Muu, is the a point to this rambling?" Harry asked, then, before Ron could respond, "I thought there wasn't." Leaving Ron gaping and muttering to himself, "but it's quidditch." Over and over.

(°-°)~

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore yelled out, while Harry buried his head in his hands, Dumbledore called his name out again.

"I'm coming," Harry shouted out, "I'm just debating how to get out of this stupid thing and still get the money." Whispering the last part to himself as he walked towards the room where the champions were meeting.

(°-°)~

"Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also" Fleur cried out only for her words to be met by a venomous glare from the 'little boy.' But before he said anything the adults started arguing about how they need to have a second champion too when Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" Was said to the one person who was hardly listening, only enough to find any information he may need.

"I did not, why would I willingly put myself in a death trap from fame-which I have enough of-and money-which I have a substantial amount of." He hissed out give a look at the older competitors.

Dumbledore continued on ignoring his last comment. "Did you ask an older student to put your name in for you?"

"As I said before no, there is nothing I would get out of this tournament other than scorn."

(°-°)~

"So how did you do it?" Ron asked, "With the invisibility cloak, right? Why didn't you let me do it too?" He whined.

Harry glared at him. "I never wanted to be in the competition firstly, secondly the invisibility cloak makes it so that you're invisible, idiot, it doesn't let you pass through wards, lastly even if I was to get though why in Primo's name would I let someone like you-someone who doesn't even try at simple things-enter the competition."His glare turned into a demented version of a smile when he saw the jealous, twisted look on the red head's face.

"Well if that's the way you think-" "It is, don't worry" "-we're not friends anymore." The boy spluttered.

"Were we ever?" The raven head turned and walked away as Ron watched in disbelief. An image flashed across his vision-someone floating above the ground in purple robed that covered their head-where Harry was walking.

(°-°)~

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "I know Ron was being a git, but saying you were never friends is a little extreme." She had caught him coming down from the dorms to scream at him. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes I am, and honestly I never said we were never friends. I did ask the question 'Were we ever?' But obviously you think Ron and I were never friends based on your line of questioning."

"What no! You two are-were best friends."

"Really?" He rose his eyebrows. "What makes you think that?"

"You're denying you were-are friends!"

"No I'm not you are. You keep talking like I am the one denying we are friends, you are the one doing that. I'm just asking questions. If you think the answer is no, then that, is your fault not mine. And now I must go to breakfast. I am hungry after all."

He turned and walked away leaving a very a befuddled Hermione behind in his wake.

(°-°)~

"Harry," Ron exclaimed after the first task. "Harry, I th-think whoever put your name in is trying, trying to do you in!"

Harry sneered at Ron, "It took you that long to notice. It really took you that long, when the reason this tournament was canceled is that there were too many deaths."

"Are we, Can we be friends again?" He hesitantly asked

"No." Harry turned around and had stepped away when Ron grabbed his shoulder.

"Why?" The redhead shouted. His former friend turned his head, "You're not worth it. You're loud, you have no control, and you betrayed me far too easily."

Ron spluttered, "I haven't betrayed you!"

Harry snorted, "You're mind is convoluted." And walked away, once more leaving a gaping red-head.

(°-°)~

"Harry, how dare you!" Hermione screeched, imitating a banshee. "What you said to Ron! And you kept denying that you said you didn't think you were friends."

"At that time I didn't say we weren't friends, now I have. You accused me far too early in the game."

"What?! You think this is a game."

"It is a game."

"You are in a tournament, but that's not a game, it could kill you!"

"Hermione, the tournament is really a game, a death game. But still a game." Harry chastised. "But that wasn't the game I was talking about. Life is the game I was and am talking of."

She looked horrified, "Harry! We need to talk to someone

(°-°)~

Harry ran his hand along the egg he stole from the dragon and sighed. "It's not even real gold."

He opened it and once the screeching began, slammed his hands over his ears. Once it stopped he sneered at the troublesome egg, "There's a worth to this damn thing? It's fake gold and it screams at me when I open it."

(°-°)~

"They kidnapped that boy for me? Should I even save him? . . .What am I saying, Ron's my friend. Why wouldn't I save him?"

(°-°)~

"A maze. Really?" Harry said throwing his hand in the air looking up at the hedges. "They have magic and all they make is this maze with a few creatures running around. They could make mind traps and illusions and all they make is a simplistic maze."

He walked farther into the maze sneering at their attempt to confuse him using rotating pathways.

Harry looked at the dementor-boggart and laughed, "You think that's horrifying? Try this." He summoned his mist flames creating a new world just for the creature's mind to view.

(°-°)~

"Harry Potter" Voldemort announced sounding smug looking down at him from his new body. "You will final stop bothering me."

"I only bother you because you target me." Harry looked him over impassively. "And if you're expecting me to be impressed that you survived your supposed death you'll be sorely disappointed." The second thought was said from another direction.

"And you didn't even capture me. . . Maybe that's why you look so deformed Harry turned his back to the inhuman creature.

"How dare you turn your back to me, Lord Voldemort!" The thing roared.

Wll, to be honest you are not enough of anything to be worth my time, or money." He turned towards the thing that was once a man. "I know what you want. You want immorality, but you, the only thing about you that is human is your mortality."

(°-°)~

Harry woke with a start, covered in sweat. He had another of the dreams about the graveyard and Cedric dieing, but suddenly it had changed it looked like a battlefield, and there were flashes, flashes of people dieing. People he felt like he a should know.

Then there were more images, these weren't really as bad but almost all of them felt painful. He couldn't feel any of the pain now though. But it was so bad In the, dream? Memory? Whatever that was.

He sighed rubbing his forehead "I don't really think I should tell anyone about this, I mean there not from Voldemort so would Dumbledore even care?" Harry looked outside "and I want to figure this out myself, it feels like I should know this all already."

He picked up some crumpled parchment and threw it back and forth between his hands, looking at the sky again. "I should think about this in the morning. If I have the time that is."

(°-°)~ The next morning-

"Boy, get down here." Aunt Petunia's yells up the stairs waking Harry up with a start.

"I et that bitch just wants me to make her 'precious Duddykins' some more food to shove in his fat mouth." He muttered under his voice.

"Are you awake Boy." She yells again apparently walking up some of the stairs, because she sounded closer.

"Yes, I'm up." He responded to her then hissed "I'm related to her how?" under his breath.

"Then get down here and make Dudley some breakfast."

"How much are you going to pay me?" Harry said without thinking.

"What did you say." Petunia sounds in raged at the mere thought of him getting paid in this house.

"N-nothing." Harry stutters out trying to fix his 'mistake.' Before frowning at his own actions.

Petunia slams the door open saying, "Really, it sounded like you wanted money for doing the chores that we give you to earn your keep. You're just a greedy little child, trying to steal money from my family, my Dudley." While walking to stand over him with her hands on her hips.

Harry smirked at her. "Yes, Aunt Petunia, I want money for the chores you force me to do. Call it hazard pay. Overdo pay, after all it is dangerous for a five year old to work with bleach or cook to say the least. Not only that, but I doubt you don't get money to care for me, the only problem is you waste it all on the pig hybrid you call a son. Now let's talk about how you and your family will reimburse me for eleven years and four summers of torture and enslavement," Harry-no it was Viper now-waved nis hand causing a chair to appear.

"B-but," Petunia protests, "You're alive and that was the only requir." She quickly covered her mouth and Viper gave her an unimpressed look. "Anyway," she stuttered out, "My Duddykins needs to eat." Trying to turn around and flee.

"Muu," Viper put nis chin on ner hands glaring at the woman while she turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Even I know that raising a child requires more then that child being alive. And your son needs less food I'm the first place; if he's that desperate he can make his own food." Ne smiled at his so called 'Aunt.' "But anyway my dear Aunt we have some important things to talk about, like the fact that you said requirement or tried to at least."

Ne waved nis hand dismissively when the woman tried to speak. "Don't try to deny any thing. I will know." He smiled cruelly at ner Aunt.

"Well," she stuttered. "It was in a note we found with you, it said that we should keep you as beaten down as possible, and well. I never really like you, you did cause Lily's death."

Viper looked at her and sneered out, "How unimpressive. I am horrified your blood is in anyway connected to mine." Ne stood up, "When that walrus comes home I will get my money for my enslavement then I will not lower myself to spend anymore time with the present company. Now leave."

"This is my house." She says, trying to be brave.

"Oh," Viper's smiled like nis name, "my dear, dear Aunt who ever said this house was yours?" Ne stopped standing up and looking into her eyes keeping nis smile on nis face. "Truly, it has been mine since I entered this house. . Now leave."

Petunia backed out of the door grabbing it to close it, "Vernon will have a Talk with you later, boy."

Viper shot her a grin reminiscent of nis name, "Yes, we will have a talk later." Ne mused to the closed door. "A very long talk."

Ne stood up, walking to the window and opened it. Looking down Viper muttered "Now to get down. Should I jump down. No I should just float. If only to freak some of the 'normal' people out." Ne stepped out of the window using nis mist flames to land softly on the ground.

Ne smirked, "now to find some interesting things." and stalked off ignoring the screams of the woman working in her garden and the choked gasp of a man mowing his lawn.

(°-°)~

What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it, please review.

(°-°)~

Viper stalked away from the house raising a mist illusion to hide themself while both people that had seen them jump from the window started to run to their houses. Before they paused and deciding to stay and watch everyone panic. 'I wonder if I can make money off of this.' Running through their head.

A few minutes later the police cars came quickly, having received panicked calls from two people claiming to have seen a boy jump out of a window on number 4 Privet drive. Three people got out of the cars one going to the woman's house, one to the man's, and one to the Dursley's.

The man who was assigned the Dursley's house knocked on the door and heard a hurry towards the door, which was then opened. Then he was face to face with a woman who had an abnormally long neck who said, "Yes?"

He paused for a second taking in her appearance, then said "Ma'am, we have several reports of seeing a boy jump out of one of your windows. Do you have any idea of who it could be or why they jumped out of the window?"

The woman looked more than slightly afraid, pausing for a long moment, before getting out an unbelievable, "No, I don't know who that person could be."

The officer sighed, "While then ma'am we will have to look through your house to make sure the person didn't leave anything behind." She was fidgeting, not looking him in the eye. 'I'm getting annoyed, what is that woman hidding.'

"Can we wait until my husband is home?" She asks, her eyes pleading.

"Ma'am, you are a grown woman, not a child you do not need your husband her for me to take a quick look at your house. Please make this easy, I have no want to do this the hard way." He's exasperated, 'why in the world is this woman being so difficult.'

"Alright," she finally responds as she turns to lead him into the house, going straight up the stairs and pausing for a second, then saying "Why window did you say the person jumped out of?"

"I didn't say." The man said, "I'm to look through all of the rooms."

"Why?" She screeched.

"Just what I said. Now may I start. The sooner I start the sooner I finish."

"Fine, fine." Hissed out of her mouth. With that the police officer brushed past her going to the first door. 'Looks ordinary enough' he thought, opening the door to a rather neat room. Apparently one used for storage, it was full of boxes and he opened one. It was full of old toys, all of them broken and fallen apart though he recognised some of them as 'just came off the market' toys.

'A spoiled child, of course.' He thought glancing once more around the room while leaving. Theman walked to the next door opening it only to be even more disgusted by the child. The boy's-because it was obviously a boy's room-room looked like it had just been hit by a hurricane, the bed a mess and his clothing covering the floor.

He slowly picked his way through the mess, looking it over before poking around uncovering some bottles of medication and cigarettes littering the floor under a thin layer of clothing. He sighed before picking the bottles and packets up and sliding them into evidence bags.

Once he finished looking through the boy's room he left and went to the next room, apparently a guest room. A somewhat grand room for a guest room with the bed draped in crimson sheets and expensive flooring. A type that would in no way be in a cookie cutter home such as this, just as the boy's toys were too expensive for living in such a place.

He poked around a bit more, but found nothing so he continued to the last room, which had to be the master bedroom. The room was even more expensive than the last room, at that idea he raised an eyebrow and whistled, "What the hell does this guy do to get this type of money? I somehow doubt it's anything legal if the son takes after his father."

He went farther into the room bending down to look under the bed, he noticed there was something weird about it and knelt down to get a better view before final maneuvering under the bed.

There was what looked like a safe box installed under the bed, making him get the camera out of his bag to take pictures, before finally reaching up to try and crack the lock-finally doing so when his hand slipped and the lock clicked.

When he opened the door he frozen, and drew in a gasp. The safe was filled with drugs, there were a few guns in there too. He started taking pictures again before putting the evidence in bags and going out of the room and saying "Ma'am, I'm afraid I have to put you and your family under arrest."

"B-but," She spluttered out, "We're just a perfectly normal family we haven't done anything. Nothing at all."

The police officer's face split in a sardonic smile, "Your entire family is being arrested for possession, of drugs and weapons. Now please by quiet."

(°-°)~

Unknow to all of the people in the house, Viper was sitting on the roof smirking at the scene he was watching.

"Now," he murmured "When the cops come to search the house they will find a few more problems, maybe some evidence of child abuse, maybe tax fraud, and of course some proof of how Dudley's grades are faked, what about" Their muss was cut off by Hedwig land beside them having returned from wherever she had gone when they let her out that morning.

"Is something wrong?" He asked looking at the obviously flustered bird. She hooted in response to the question, bobbing her head up and down before sticking her leg out. On the leg was a letter, Viper took the letter after letting they're magic do a quick scan of it.

They read the letter sneering in disgust, spitting out to Hedwig "You really shouldn't go near people so stupid in the future, who knows stupidity may be contagious, and I don't want you to catch such a disease."

She hoos at them and tilts her head questionly.

They glanse at her before saying, "They want me to beg. ME. TO. BEG. What's more they want me to beg for information. Information that would be easy enough to find without their help. Also they seem to believe that their Dumbledore is a god. Really the wizarding world is full of sheep. Either volo del signore dalla morte sheep or Dumbledore sheep."

Hedwig looks at them. "Oh volo del signore dalla morte is lord flight from death in Italian. Maybe I should teach you Italian, it may be helpful in the future."

"Anyway, Petunia seemed to believe that just money would pay me off. No that won't happen silly. Though I can't wait for Dudley and Vernon to get home, this will be fun to watch."

(°-°)~ Time Skip

Dudley walks along the street with his 'friends' (Ass Kissers), until he reaches his house where he turns to them and says "I have to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Then walks to the house and opens the door, going in the officers grab him.

"Stay quiet, kid." The taller one says.

The shorter one says, "Ya boyo, you don't want your friends to know your being arrested. Wait, no it's us who doesn't want them to know that. We may be able to get them on charges too." The guy looked so happy, smiling like the sun and chirping those words out like he was saying he had won the lottery.

"What are you talking about?" The boy growled.

"We're talking about the junk that was found in your room, kid. The cig shit may give a short sentence, or a warning even, but those prescriptions. Well you're in big shit kid."

"Maybe an even bigger shit, boyo. If you were in on it." The cop smirked at the kid's expressions, the flashes of fear and surprise and even more at his replay of, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure boyo." The grinning cop sang out. "Now we can either put on the cuffs without you fighting, or we can have an epic battle and have it end with you having huge bruises and the cuffs on. Please chose to fight, that would be more fun!"

Dudley sighed and turned around holding his wrist out and the serious officer went to put cuffs on him when Dudley jerked his hands up to try and his the officer's face. The the snarky cop moved in before he could hit jamming a knife into his arm.

It felt like his nerves were on fire. His arm was cold, it was on fire, it was numb, he could feel everything. Then the knife wielding cop whispered, "I am the one who challenged you, not him." He twisted the knife a few times, before deciding to pull it out as his partner snapped the cuffs around Dudley's wrists and led him out to the cruiser.

(°-°)~

"I think I liked them, what about you Hedwig?" She nodded in reply, hooting. "But, Firo, the smaller one, something about him doesn't make me think police. He seems more plant cop then anything else. Jacob, his partner is probably in on it too."

Viper looked down at their laptop and sighed. "They still haven't looked at the Dursley's accounts. I can't take their money yet."

(°-°)~ Time Skip

Vernon Dursley walks into his house after a long day of 'work,' he turns in the light and sits down. "Petunia, come here." He waits a minute before, "Petunia?" Was shouted out.

"I'm afraid Petunia can't come right now, chap. Of course you'll be coming with us to visit her." Came from a shadow standing behind him.

"Who are you, why are you in my house?" The fat man blustered, turning a bright red.

"We're here because you were careless." Came a stiff reply from the kitchen. "And because according to this," a man came out and waved a note, "you made a huge mistake. Messing with the wrong person apparently."

"What mistake? What person?"

"Well, the mistake is the same as always. Getting caught."

"Mhm. Dursley, if you ever get out of jail you're dead!" Those words are said by Firo who I had a ghastly smile on his face.

"Now you are coming with us." Jacob growled.

"I'm not going anywhere." The pig shouted.

Laughter spread through out the room. "Yes you are. And it's going to be right now." The smile was back again. "Or else."

"You won't like the 'or Else' Firo gets creative." Jacob said while move the cuff the overweight man. Who finally sighed and surrendered, if only because he knew who these men were.

(°-°)~

Viper looked over at Hedwig. "I finally found those two. I was looking for them international, turns out they stay in England only. But it seems those two are enforcers. For a branch of some mafia that really isn't that powerful that would be scarcely easy to ruin."

They turned back to their laptop flipping through a few files, then remarked "Those two are fun to watch thought. I may contact them in the future and I hope that Vernon really is killed."

They pressed a few keys before smiling and typing faster. "Now I have the money I'm owed. I wonder how he really made this much." Viper choked. "No wonder, they're getting money to abuse me. I suppose some of their little secrets will be getting out soon."

They close their laptop and stand up, "Hedwig we're going to London. Come on." They waited for her to land on their shoulder before jumping from the roof, disappearing halfway down and landing in front of 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

They put a mist illusion on to make them look more like themself, purple hair and a dark purple hooded robe, and make Hedwig's white feathers look a dark red, before entering and getting a room.

They go to their room, not releasing the illusion and sit down. "Hedwig you can either be white and stay here or look like that and come with me. Your choice , because I'm going to go make some contacts tomorrow." Hedwig looks at herself then looks at them and hoots. "You're coming with? Good for you."

(°-°)~

I hope you like it. A little less Viper then I would have liked, but I'll have more of them in the next chapter. Oh and if anyone knows Italian, please don't kill me if I messed it up. I haven't worked on Italian yet. And help me if you can. Also does anyone know where I got Girl's name from?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, first of all I've been forgetting my disclaimer, in case you need it no I do not own KHR or Harry Potter. Also I have been very lazy, don't expect some super chapter please, because I think this chapter is horrid. Please read anyway, I will try to make my chapters better.

(°-°)~

"Let's get going Hedwig." Viper said holding out his arm. "We'll get some food then look into the magical underground. That will be more immediately helpful, we'll do more normal underworld later, and find if flames normal exist in this world."

Hedwig hooted and hopped onto their shoulder as they walked downstairs. They moved to a table and sat down for a few minutes before Tom moved to ask what they wanted. Viper responded with "Something not very heavy, and food for H-Fantasia."

"Alright, nothing more specific?"

"Not unless you have anything French or Italian." They said.

"Nothing I can think of, are you from France or Italy?"

"No, I just visit every so often."

"Oh, well I'll have your food soon."

"He's annoyingly invasive." They say to Hedwig who gave them a look.

"It's true! He's digging for information." Viper exclaimed, Hedwig glared at them.

"I know there's such a thing as a conversation, but he is annoying."

They frowned thinking about how little they knew about this world. Were the people around them trying to keep the information of this world from them, or were they simply not looking for the information.

While they thought they tapped their fingers impatient for their food, if only because then they could leave to find more informations and hopefully find some connections. When they got their food they looked at it in disgust, poking at it with a fork.

"Apparently," Viper said looking at their friend, "these people classify some greasy eggs and sausages light. I really don't want to remember what they think of as heavy." They poked at the food again before taking a small bite of eggs.

"Do you want any, or do you just want to hunt?" They asked Hedwig, who was looking at the food in such a way similar to Viper only, the look in her eyes was very clear. "Well, hunt it is." They said nibbling a bit more on their food, before standing up and leaving, the money for the meal lying on the table.

They walk to the back and focus their flames to their hands, before tapping on the bricks to the entrance of Diagon Alley. When the wall opens they walk forward, Hedwig taking off from their shoulder in search of food.

Viper walked towards some of the offshoots of the main street, first going into the alley mostly for creatures, after all creatures weren't particularly accepted in the magic world which would make them oftentime work in the non magic world.

As they walked through shadowed street with eyes following them they just smirked at the people watching them. They turned into what seemed to be a bookstore, with bookshelves reaching the ceiling in the long dark room.

A voice spoke up from the shadows, "What's a human doing here?"

Viper paused for a moment, not responding until they said, "Am I really a human?" Then walking deeper into the store eyes flickering along the book titles, before one caught their eyes.

The book's title was faded and in Italian, the words translated to 'Flames of the Sky and Earth.' They grabbed the book flipping open it's worn pages which spoken of the flames unlike anything they had heard in the Mafia, it spoken of them like someone would a story. Ad if they were legends, and that if they were true they would be all things pure and good.

They flipped to the title page to read the name. "A 'light' pureblood, of course. Who else would write this crap, though I wonder why this book was in a creature's store."

They walked farther into the store, looking for more books about the flames or about other current problems. When they reached the back of the store where the checkout desk was theory were met with the smiling face of what looked like a human chimaera.

"Boy," the chimaera said, "like I said before. You are human, what are you doing here."

"And whose to say I'm human. You're nose? Maybe I just spend a lot of time with humans. Or I could be a human looking for less bias information. Or I could be looking for some friend. What do you think?"

"I think you're a human who's going to get killed soon." Was hissed at him, the chimaera smiling.

"By who? You? I don't think so, after all you can't even see me."

"What are you talking about, your right here." She said gesturing wildly with her tail.

"Really?" And with that Viper flickered from view, their voice no longer coming from that direction. "I don't think I am." Their voice came from directly before the chimaera as she spun around to see no on was their.

The chimaera turned back around to see Viper on the counter smiling, "Now" they said position in their voice, "what do you say we make a deal. I need to find some information, and you certainly have information." They gestured to the shop.

"And you must have some contacts, after all how would you find such books otherwise. So diverse and some so, so dark."

"What's in it for me?" The woman asked guardedly.

"All these books, what would happen to them if the ministry visited, I mean how many of these things are really legal?"

"You plan to threaten me." She hissed.

"Not at all. I could help you there though, I am rather good at illusions. They wouldn't be able to remove the illusions either unless them had someone stronger than me. And they can't, anyone who was no longer exists."

"Why should I believe you, human." The chimaera growled.

"Sigh, you could test it. I guess. Or you could realize that I haven't been standing in front of you this entire time and you still believe I am here." They disappeared once more this time not appearing in sight of the chimaera at the counter.

They walked out of the shadows only enough to allow their hood to be seen in the gloom of the shop. "Do you honestly believe the wizards can see through my illusions if you, a chimaera, can't?"

She looked warily at them before replying with, "We'll do a test run, if I don't like what I see I won't continue. Now are you going to buy anything?"

"Of course, why else would I be in here. Well, not really. I'm just looking I haven't gotten time to transfer my money into gallons."

"We take any money here. Magical forign, all non-magic, magic."

"Good to know." They paused, "But I won't get anything right now." They turned and walked out of the shop. They walked towards the bar, slipping inside. Inside the bar, they moved to the back corner, watching all of the other people.

A man walked over to the corner Viper was stand in saying, "Now what is someone like you doing here."

"What do you mean someone like me?" Viper said with a glare.

"A human. An underage human. In a creature bar." He put a hand down on the table, "And really how did a human get in here,"

"Another person who believes I'm human. Haven't you ever heard of illusions. They can do more then fool the eyes you know." Viper hissed out.

The man glared, "Illusions don't do that."

"Yes, they do. Now if you could leave me alone." They turned to watch the people again for a second before the man grabbed their arm and then pulled back, terrified because of Vipers illusions.

After watching the people for a great deal of the day they left, walking out Hedwig flew do to yell at them for staying inside for such a long time without her. Then she perched on their shoulder and urged them to walk.

Viper followed where his owl was pointing, walking into a dark store on her encouragement. The store had a front of books which seemed to have a minor illusion spell on them, they grabbed a book to see what the store owner was trying to hide and read the title.

They're expression changed for a second in surprise at the title 'Vongola Primo.' They hurriedly opened the book reading it through in a second, the information unlike that of the book from the other store was completely true.

"How did you find this store, Hedwig?" They murmured after checking more of the books.

"She's your owl?" A misty voice said from the back of the store.

"She is." Viper said, hiding his surprise at the voice and scanning their surroundings on instinct.

"It's unusual to have someone so young know about flames. The people who do normal devote their entire life to finding them, and aren't as powerful as you even at their peak." The voice continued. "And to have your owl be able to tap into her owl. How strange."

"How do you have books like these?" Viper demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, after all you might try to steal my customers."

"I have no care for customers, I simply want information." They hissed. "These are hard topics to find information on, let alone such unbiased books."

"I've heard that before, luckily I have not fallen for it. Which is why I'm still in business."

"I'm pretty sure the people that have said that before aren't people who can use what the books talk about. Correct?"

"Certainly, though you may try to keep the information for yourself and kill my contact to keep your secret."

Viper sighed finally fed up they turned to where the voice's owner stood-an old man, stooped with age-and sent a quick wandless stupefy at him. With the man out of the way they moved to the shelf and took a closer look.

They looked for the author's name finding nothing other than the letters DV. Sighing they went deeper into the shop, carefully checking the room with both flames and magic before going in.

The room in the back was not something they wanted to see it seemed to be somewhere that someone would be torchered. There were dark walls along with chains and cages, as well as the distinct smell of blood.

They growled and turned their back to the room before checking for secret rooms. When they found one that had multiple doors to the two rooms they were unsurprised.

The room was filled with multiple books by the same writer, but all these books weren't just about flames, they were also about the mafia's history, dating all the way back to Vongola Primo's time.

They gathered the books from that room and from the shop that had reference to flames or their history to take with them. Then they paused and moved to the old man and started using their flames to change his memory.

They focused on their appearance and voice, but after erasing that they moved to his knowledge of flames. While they couldn't remove that knowledge entirely they could make it so that they could remember and details or history.

When they finished they turned to Hedwig, "You are one of the smartest animals I've ever met." Then they looked at her questionly, "How did you even know I was looking for this information?"

Hedwig just hooted at them, giving them the owl version of a smirk. They sighed at her response, but held out their arm for her to land on. They moved to the entrance of the alley, before they were stopped by a male who appeared to be in his mid twenties.

Hedwig hooted in annoyance causing Viper to look at the man again, trying to see if they missed something when they looked him over for danger.

"You," the man said. "You, what are you doing here?"

"How do you mean that? Do you mean why am I in existence? Why am I in this country? Why am I in this time? Why am I in this alley? You need to elaborate."

"Time. What are you doing in this time."

"Existing. And you?"

"You know what I mean! You. Are. Dead. How are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm dead."

"Because you are. I saw you're dead body being put in a grave."

Hedwig was glaring at Viper now, for playing with the man.

"That wasn't me, I don't know who you are, and I'm not sorry for playing with you."

"W-what?"

"I don't know you. I was playing with you, but Hedwig was plotting my murder in case I continued, soooo I'm done. The person who you think is dead probably is."

They turned walking away with a viper's smile then turned to Hedwig, "What made him think he knew me? I'm yet another person wearing yet another cloak. They're nox exactly weird here." Hedwig hit them on the head with her wing, then turned her back to them.

"...You know it's hard to ignore the person whose shoulder you're riding on, right?" Hedwig just hit them with her wig while her back was still turned. Viper sighed in response ], but continued walking to their room in the leaky cauldron.

Once they got to the room and opened the door they were met by a mess created by a feathery bullet.

The owl-Pig-bobbed in front of them, holding his leg out. The letter on it was in Ron's hand writing, but it also had underneath Hermione writing, though it looked like she tried to make her writing look like Ron's.

They checked the letter for magic before taking it and sneering at the contents. All that was said within could be cooked down to, 'Where are you?' And 'Dumbledore orders you to come home.'

"Well Hedwig, those two are certanly asskissers." They paused for a moment before making a face in disgust. "I just hope they don't really kiss his ass; That would be disgusting." Hedwig cooed in agreement.

She hooped over to her perch fluttering her wings for balance, then using a wing pointed to their bed.

"Yes girl, I'll go to bed soon." They murmured setting up some defences around the room and rematerializing the books from the shop they had raided earlier. "I wonder who this V.D. is," they said to themselves while falling asleep.

(°-°)~

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long, but I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything.

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~

Viper woke with a start from sleeping, haunted by dreams of their past life while it was still dark; They stood getting dressed as Hedwig watched as they went around getting ready for the day, she cocked her head in question.

When they looked at her they said, "I'm planning on looking through the books we found yesterday and visiting Gringotts, to get some money." She chuffed at them and they looked offended, "Hedwig, I would never steal. While you're with me."

She gave them a look.

They backed away, "You know I don't deal primarily with legal things. And I'm not suicidal, I wouldn't rob the goblins. Not from them directly."

She still glared at them, "Fine," they sigh, "I won't go to the bank without you to keep me from robbing the bank."

With that, she seemed to smile and hopped away to the window as they walked downstairs to get food.

"Do you want the same thing as yesterday?" Tom asked when they walked down the stairs.

Viper grimaced under their hood, "If you must."

"What do ya mean?"

"Yes," Viper grudgingly responded.

Tom gave them a strange look, "All right then."

They sat down in the back corner of the pub to wait for their food and pulled a book out. Reading the title, they sighed 'Flames of the Sky-A Broad View.' Flipping it open the were surprised, even though they knew this 'V.D.' person was a good writer who knew their subject, this was the wizard world and near nothing was this straightforward.

A thought struck them, what if this V.D. wasn't a wizard, or at least not a english wizard and that was why the storekeeper was so reluctant to share his knowledge. Or he was stingy and wanted him to be the only one with the information.

While they were thinking, their food arrived which just like yesterday they poked at and nibbled on it just a little, then sighed once more and dropped a few coins while standing to walk back upstairs.

When they reached their room they sighed and muttered to themself "English food is disgusting, I liked this why?" They paused for a moment, thinking back "Oh yes, it's because I was starved and any food is a good food then."

They grabbed a book and sat down on their bed after opening their window to let Hedwig in when she came back. Most of what the books said was true, but it skipped over some parts randomly. Specify about Vongola things like true names of anyone involved or most of what had happened in their lifetime.

They tapped their finger on the bed frame thinking about how this could have been found out. All of this shouldn't have been found out by anyone who was a civilian, let alone by magicals. They were just lucky that most of them didn't believe in mafia and their flames, or that most didn't look into it if they did believe.

Also who in their right mind was stupid enough to leave books like this laying around where civilians could get them. They nearly slapped themself before correcting their thoughts, Who in the mafia was stupid enough to leave these books around civilians.

They sighed looking out at the setting sun and said to Hedwig, who was just coming back to their room. "I just spent the entire day reading books about something I know more about then was written. And I never got around to visiting Gringotts."

Hedwig gives them a questioning look. They answered her question with, "I needed to see what this person knows." She nods in understanding, but continues to question.

They sighed, "This person knows far too much for them to be anyone not in the mafia. Also they put bits and parts in the book. Nothing with a lot of information, just far too many topics that are barely hinted at."

They stood up from the bed to paise, "There wasn't enough information for it to even be an introduction book for anyone in the mafia, but it was written recently. It was like the writer wanted it to be in civilian hands. And these were written years apart in some cases so why hasn't the Vindice found them."

They froze, "Does the Vindice exist? What about the date, was/am still alive right now." They pulled out a paper to write their questions before deciding against it.

"Well," they said, "Now I have a problem. I suppose I'll just stay out of Italy until I found out."

They sat back down on the bed and slid into sleep.

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~

The next morning Viper woke and walked downstairs, deciding to skip the 'food' for breakfast. They walked into the alley ignoring all of the other shops that were open at 5 moving single mindedly towards Gringotts which loomed above the rest of the street.

Viper entered the building guarded by the goblins. When they got in the building was dark, maybe the light comes from sunlight they think.

When they stopped the goblin in front of they barked out "What." They sneered at him for a second, "I need to see my investments, my vaults, and anytime they have been opened."

"Name," the goblin grunted. "Potter." Viper saw the microsecond of surprise on the goblin's face before his face was carefully blank. "All right then, we'll need your blood to make sure you're who you say you are." Viper blinked before sneering, "I will not prove my identity in public."

"Why not?" The goblin seemed exasperated. "You don't want everyone to see you as a fake?"

"That would be a poor idea. After all, than I would be trapped and I'm not that stupid, also if I was trying to look like I was myself then wouldn't I TRY to look like the rumors state me to look?"

The goblin sighed saying "Follow me then." as he turned and walked down a hallway behind a large door. They followed him eyes scanning the halls to find easy escapes and memorise the halls they walked.

The goblin stopped at a large, closed door pushing it open. He stepped inside and gestured for Viper to follow which they did after a few moments of hesitation, they sit at the offered seat which they had carefully checked.

The goblin turned and left shutting the heavy doors behind them and leaving Viper alone with the goblin sitting across from them. "Well." He said, "You are yet another claiming to be Potter." The goblin sighed.

"I do not claim to be Potter, I am Potter." Viper hissed.

"You look nothing like Potter, act nothing like him. Some of the other goblins have seen him, I know what he looks like." He protected.

Viper's annoyed, "Have you not heard of illusions? You believe what you see is what you get, and you work at a bank, truly? And you would think someone who is trying to be discreet yet is famous would wear their own face to do that business? I thought the goblins were supposed to be smarter than the wizards."

The goblin started, "No wizard illusion would make it through the enchantments on these halls. None."

"And you assume that this is wizard? When I express my disgust towards them? How foolish."

The goblin grumbled then said, "Your blood? I have to test it."

"Will all blood be destroyed when we are done?"

"It will be. Now, your hand." The goblin stuck out a hand to grab Viper's and the other holding a knife.

"I will not allow another to do that." Viper said raising an eyebrow unseen. "Where do I put the blood."

The goblin pulled his hands in and reached into his desk pulling out a large dish and pouring a liquid into it. Viper made a knife and made a small slit in their hand and let the blood drip into the potion.

The potion turned a brilliant indigo color causing the goblin to frown before a second later the color turned red as blood and the goblins frown faded. The goblin met Viper's eyes, "It seems you are of the Potter family, but you have some rather interesting magics."

Viper smirked, "I do, don't I. After all my disguise is still standing."

"So you know what your magic is?" The goblin asked leaning in excitedly. Viper's eyes swept the desk then the room. They stopped at one point for a second before meeting the impatient goblin's gaze and quickly saying "I may."

The goblin frowned, "We need to know if you have any other heritage."

They scoffed, "If you need it you likely do. Also, I can tell you've seen this happen before and obviously no one has told you before. So, why should I be the one to tell you?" They smiled in a way far from friendly, "There must be something wrong if someone as important as you knows nothing." They paused again, "Then again you, might just have loose lips. And if that's true, count yourself lucky you still have them. Your lips I mean."

Viper pressed their hands to the table, "You have the information you need, can you not just give me my key so we can move on with our own lives?"

The goblin was obviously disgruntled and off balance. "Yeah, yeah. Can you wait a second?"

Viper frowned, "No, I cannot wait."

"Fine." The goblin dug around in his desk and pulled a key out, "Focus your magic into this and it will become your key, also any other existing keys will be destroyed."

Viper frowned but said nothing and took the key. They carefully pushed their magic into the blank key and it started to change, a crest formed as the key turned a rosy gold. The key had no teeth, but they could feel an energy that was concentrated where the teeth would have been.

"Now, can we look at any records of my vaults and my investments?" They said tapping long fingers on the desktop.

The goblin stood up and walked into the back and seemed to be shuffling around before he came out holding a folder. "This should have all of your investments and anytime your vaults have been used in the past five years."

They picked up the folder in front of them, they looked over the sheets full of investments and frowned "My parents honestly invested in things like this. Really? Who decided what they invested in." Frowning, they moved to the information about their vaults.

The numbers were far too small for Viper's liking, in fact the largest numbers were in his own trust vault which shouldn't be possible. "Why, are the largest numbers in my trust vault?"

"Because the Potters wish for there to be a donation of 30,000 galleons a year to St. Mungo's, but there was no one refilling the vaults with there own money. As well as them donating more money than they should have to the war effort and restoration." The goblin grunted.

"And how much money is 'too much'?" Viper asked, their unseen eyes cold as ice at the waste of money.

"A great deal, over 5 million."

They grimaced at the huge waste of money, "And why have people been drawing money after their deaths? I have rarely used these vaults and this is more the the yearly . . . deposits."

"Like I said war efforts."

"The war is over according to popular opinion."

"The Potters stated that should anyone ask for money and say it was to support the war then they would get a reasonable amount of money, unfortunately people have continued doing that even as the war is over." The goblin sighed.

"I will no longer allow that to happen, should they come again for money they will be denied." After that they grumbled to themself, "It will take forever to get enough money to refill this vault."

"You think you can get that much money back?" The goblin said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can." Viper said lightly. "Now I need to change most of the investments, in fact just get rid of all of them right now, I'll deal with them later. Can you do that?"

"I can."

"Please do it now then." They said.

The goblin deleted most of the words covering the sheets and showed it to Viper, "When will you be here to choose your investments."

"Later. When I have information."

After a moment of silence they stood up saying, "Thank you for your time." They turned and walked towards the door and paused, "Is there a place where people can place complaints?" They opened the door with a touch and walked out as the door fell a smirk on their face.

When they reached the main hall a goblin said "You need to go to your vaults?"

"I do." Viper said, touching their hood to put a spell on it to keep it up. They sat down in the cart and the goblin smiled cruelly, the cart took off at top speed and Viper carefully blanked their face. Unlike Viper the goblin let emotions slide across his face for a second before they disappeared.

When they reached their vaults and opened them the amount in them was just as unimpressive in person as it looked on paper. Sighing they gathered some money and then were back off to the surface. When they reached the main hall of the bank they walked to one of the desks for money exchange and held up their bag of coins, "Can I exchange this for muggle money?"

The goblin at the front desk boredly said "Yes, give it here." And put the coins on a scale before handing them an appropriate amount of money.

Viper turned on their heel and walked out of the bank, then continued walking to leave Diagon Alley. When they reached the non-magic area they turned and followed the wall sliding into the back streets.

The area was dark with no one staying anywhere for too long, people moving quickly as they watched everything. The street itself wasn't really dark, it just seemed dark because of the aura of danger covering everything.

Viper walked down the streets slower than those surrounding them, they watched people looking for the right person to approach with their offers. They paused once the shadows covered them completely, eyes like a viper watch the people passing the streets, flicker from one person to the next.

Their eyes settled on a familiar face, one of the cops who was obviously a plant, Jacob. Viper quietly followed him, keeping out of view of the main part of the street where Jacob was walking.

Their target tensed when they started to grow closer and Viper silently cursed their lack of any type of training. Increasing their use of mist flames may get then even more attention if they weren't careful and the right people were around.

Jacob turned into an alley and seemed to disappear; Viper paused, thinking about their choices before drawing a knife they took from someone else sliding it into their sleeve to hide and readying their flames.

They entered the alley keeping to the shadows and tugging at their hood to make it stay in place. Jacob was standing at the end of the alley with his knife drawn and his hand on his gun. "Who are you?" He growled his eyes passing back and forth through the alley.

Viper used their flames to float and dragged the shadows to cover them even as they stepped out of the natural forming shadows. "Someone who has an offer."

"An offer for who, about what?" The man was tense, his hand tightening around the hand of the gun.

"For you. And for information." They hovered closer to shadows the moment Jacob's hand tensed around the gun's handle.

"What type of information? About who?"

"General information, what's happening in the world, who's doing what, and their weaknesses. Nothing about your Familia if you don't want it. Or the police."

"I don't have the authority to do that." He was raising his gun the moment Viper mentioned Familia. "And that you know of my position means you have to die."

Viper caused a vine to wrap around the man's wrists, pulling it against his leg. "I won't expose you." They said out loud then tightened the vine, "Unless you force me too."

"That's not very reassuring." The man said trying to pull his arm up from where it was held.

"It's not meant to be." They growled under their breath at lack of progress, "I will talk to your boss if that is so necessary, but it would be good to make connections."

Jacob raise his eyebrows, "So you approach some random guy on the streets for 'good connections'?"

"Perhaps you're more stupid than I thought. I approach you on the street and I know things that you would rather not have get out and you think it's random."

"Having the right eyes in the right places would give you that information."

"If I had those eyes I wouldn't be approaching you." Viper huffed.

The man standing across from them looked them over once more then sighed, "I'll talk to my boss about it. You'll only be contacted if the boss says yes."

They released Jacob's wrist and gun at the same time they dragged the shadows over themself to hide. The man jerked his hand away as soon as it was released rushing down the alley and onto the street where he could disappear in the sea of faces.

Viper appeared from the shadows hiding them and floated to the rooftops. Once up there they walked to the edge facing the street, watch the people running back and forth through the street.

Hedwig swooped down landing on their shoulder hooting. Viper turned their head slightly, "You think he'll do it." Hedwig responded by tilting her head and Viper nodded, "I think so too."

They sat there watch the people, before a ding sounded on the computer that they 'saved' from the Dursleys. They flipped it open to check what happened and found that there was someone looking into the Dursley's bank accounts. They hissed, "Why is someone looking into them now.

They started typing, attempting to hide that they had taken the money. The person looking into it seemed to notice there was something wrong and stopped working on finding what they were working on to trace the other person in the account. Viper scowled and started to backtrace what they did to the account.

"God, I'm going to have to ditch this, won't I." After pulling out of the account they started to erase any personal information from the computer and transferred it to a phone they pulled from a pocket hidden on the inside of their cloak.

They shut it off after the person tracking them got too close to getting into information they'd rather have hidden. After they did that they used their magic to smash it, before starting a fire to melt anything remaining. "I'll have to get a new one." They murmured, "Preferably one that can resist magic. . . For once I sort of miss Verde."

With that they floated to the ground and walked out of the darkened maze of streets to where the people who lived a life a little more honest lives walked. They followed the street hoping to find a store where they could buy clothing.

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~

"Damn it!" Garcia exclaimed before saying over the phone, "The person who hacked this account erased as much as they could and now the computer and account they used are gone."

"Gone," Morgan exclaimed, "How can it just be gone? Did they destroy the computer or something?"

"I think so." Garcia said to the phone before murmuring to herself about how could someone destroy a computer.

"Do you think it's related to the case?"

"No," She finally said, "This hasn't show up in any of the other victims, the only thing that is similar is that the family went to prison for possession of drugs. Not that I'm an expert, but it should be looked into."

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~

After Viper bought some clothing for themself, they wandered around the city looking for an electronics store. When they found one they went it and a man came up to them.

"Hello, sir. What can we do for you today?" The cheerful store clerk asked.

"I'm looking for a laptop." They said lowly, uncomfortable with the bright lights but not willing to show it.

"What type?"

"I don't have a preference for brand or model, but I'd prefer something light, fast, and dark colored." Viper decided.

"Well, we have several things you might be interested in." The man said leading them deeper into the store.

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~ -Time skip because I'm lazy and know almost nothing about brands and models.

Viper walked out hours later with both a laptop and a tablet grumbling about how much they cost and how much time they wasted.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron they wondered if they would work as well at Hogwarts as they did here. Unfortunately probably not. They went upstairs and took out some paper-yes paper, parchment-that they had picked up while they were out and took out a warding book they had 'picked up' when they had gone exploring the in the creature alley.

Thankfully the people down that alley had at least begun to experiment with technology and magic.

They flipped the book to the page that was supposed to have the most information and started to read it looking at a runes book they had also 'picked up' as a reference. The runes that were being used seemed to come primarily from Asia.

Eventually they carved the necessary ruins into both they laptop and the tablet, swearing to look into the ruins more.

"So Hedwig, I think we accomplished a lot more today than we have in other days. Do you think so?"

The owl sitting on the window sill watching them nodded her head in a seemingly human gesture.

They sat up on their bed and smiled, "So do you have anything you want to do before we go to that death trap called a school?" Hedwig seemed to laugh, then moved her wings in a sweeping gesture.

"You want to fly? With me? Like floating from roof to roof, because I'm not getting back on a broom." After a quick pause. "Not even for Quidditch."

They though for a moment before grumbling, "Everyone's going to try and force me to play." They sighed, "Don't worry Hedwig, we'll be flying a lot at Hogwarts." And with that Hedwig seemed to smile and took off into the night leaving Viper to stare at a screen and start regaining their fortune.

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~

It was the next morning and Viper had yet to sleep, they had just continued typing away at the computer and sometimes tapping at their tablet. Hedwig swooped in just before dawn and gestured to the sky.

Viper sighed, but put down their electronics. "I'm coming." They stood on the window sill for a second but then launched off and floated next to Hedwig. She did her bird smile again, and started to lead them off into the city.

They protested, "Someone might see!" And the owl glared at the miser and they submitted conjuring an illusion to hide themself. "You know their are people you can see through this." But the owl just seemed smug.

They continued to grumble quietly as they followed the bird. The snowy owl flew until they reached the roof of a building where they and the following informant landed. Viper gave the owl a look, "We really didn't have anything else to do other than fly. Really?"

"Ah, whatever. . .It is pretty." Viper admitted.

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~

It had been hours before they came back from flying. They tried to get back to work, but Hedwig refused. They sighed, "Yes I know, tomorrow we have to go to school, but that means I have a limited time to work." They watched Hedwig's response before saying, "I'm not going to relax, I have work to do."

After arguing with Hedwig and finally noticing that they hadn't gotten this years supples, they finally gave into the studdren owl's demand.

They invited Hedwig onto their shoulder and walked into the alley dogging in and out of shops to get their supplies soon after they got the last of their supplies they were stopped by a shout of "HARRY" from Mrs. Weasley who must have gotten a peak under their hood.

Viper hadn't wanted anyone to see Harry's features which were slowly looking more like his own, but they had had to get new things that were the right size, not the size of their past adult self.

They pulled their hood down farther and moved to exit the shop when the woman grabbed their sleeve. "Harry! Where were you? It was very wrong to leave you aunt and uncle's house. And you should have told us, we can get the charges dropped."

Viper tensed some trying to keep it unnoticeable. Hedwig on the other hand spread her white wings disguised as a dark red ones, screeching.

The woman-Mrs. Weasley-continued on saying, "It's not safe out here." and "You know you can always come to us for help." Before Viper finally snapped, "Let go of me." Their voice deadly with venom.

drew back and almost let go in surprise, but she tightened her grip less then a second later. "Harry! Why would you tell me to let you go, we're just trying to help you. You really should come with."

"Let go of me woman." They hissed at the her. "I have no business with you. And I never will."

"What are you talking about? What business? We're family."

"Fool," They hissed under their breath, "We're not family, go find the person you're family with. It's not me."

"How could you say that?" The hand that wasn't holding their arm moved to hit their face. That pushed Viper over the edge. They snached their arm back and dodged the hand moving towards their face. Once it went over their head they brought their head up, a vine grabbing the hand.

"What were you doing woman?" They hissed.

"What are you doing? You say were not family, then you grab my arm so hard it hurts, and what is that?" She started to tug on her arm trying to get it free. "Make it let go of me Harry."

"I'm not Harry." They said as they disappeared into the crowd.

Hedwig sat on their shoulder glaring at anyone who got to close. "Hey, Hedwig." Viper said to their passenger. "When do you think I should put on my illusion, out of the alley, in the civilian world, or in the Leaky Cauldron."

She tilted her head at them, then gazed at the eyes and whispers following the two. Viper nodded decisively, "It would be better to do it where no one is watching." They slipped out of the Leaky Cauldron as quietly as they had come in and just as unnoticed.

When they reached the webs of alleys that ran through the city they changed their appearance completely to the one they had had before their death.

They signed to their constant companion, "I wish that woman hadn't approached me, such a bother." as they walked along the near abandoned street. They heard footsteps coming closer, faster and faster.

"You." A familiar voice said.

"Yes," Viper said not bothering to look at Jacob. "What have you decided about my offer."

"My boss has agreed. As long as you meet him."

"Where? I'm not stupid enough to met someone on their territory where they have have an advantage unless absolutely necessary."

"I thought that would be the response." The man sighed, "So yes, the meeting spot is not on grounds that are ours. They are a neutral area." He gestured to follow, "Please follow me."

Viper warely followed him, both themself and Hedwig were ready for an attack. The man lead them through the alleys looking much more at home then he had in his uniform the few time the mist had seen him in it.

Jacob paused at a building that looked like all of the others, brick, dirty, just another normal building. In other words too exactly like it should look, not all those flashy places from the movies.

"In here." Was the only thing said as Jacob opened the door. The inside was dark, proudly to hide faces and make it more difficult to aim, but to Viper it would be a perfect place to scare someone to insanity.

There was a man sitting at a desk in the back of the room, but there were also the flames of multiple people trying to hide. Viper scoffed, they couldn't even hide their flames even though at very least half were active.

They stayed close to the door, not wanting to be surrounded by the people 'hiding' in the shadows.

Neither side said anything, Viper having decided that they would wait for the other to speak first. Eventually the man spoke up, most likely because of the shifting of his men, Viper hoped it was just because they were inexperanced and that these weren't the best men in this group.

"I do wonder why you decided that blackmail was the best way to get information." Were the man's words.

"Because it's the most efficient."

"It may be efficient," he admitted, "but it is not the best start to any relationship."

"It's worked in the past and will continue in the future." Viper spoke their voice monotone.

"And you've had no one come to kill you."

"I never said that." They said, "There have been such . . . fools. But they were taken care of." Viper added a poisonous grin to that statement.

There was silence after that statement and every person froze, even the breathing which had been so loud before was so quiet it could have been a mouse.

"So the options are to give you the information or die."

"No, was that you're impression?" They started reaching up to pet Hedwig, "You tell me the information or certain information is shown to the world. But, if you-if any of you-try to tell anyone, let's just say there are things worse than death."

"With that I suppose we should move along to agreements." The man in front said with a scowl.

"Yes. We should." Viper didn't move but the man did, he rummaged around in his desk before taking something out. He held the papers out, inviting Viper to take it from him. They still didn't move.

The man raised his eyebrows, "Are you going to take this or not?" Finally they walked forward, grabbing the papers, then moving backwards to the spot close to the doors.

"Afraid are you?" A voice sneered from the shadows.

"No, not at all. Simply smart, not staying in the easiest place to get surrounded is simply the best idea." They murmured, "Also I'm not the one hiding." They read through the contract sneering at the elementary language and attempts at hiding the parts that they wouldn't want to agree too.

"I'm certainly not signing this, not only is it a horrible contact, but it would be giving you a name, a way to find me."

"Then what are you planning on doing?" The apparent leader sneered.

"I came here for a confirmation that you would do what I _asked_ you to do. A swear was all I need, as long as you don't have _them_. Which you don't so, no matter." Viper sighed, "But the information you will be giving me will be sent by Fantasia." They said gesturing to Hedwig on their shoulder.

Then man growled, but confirmed "It will happen."

"Good." Viper turned and left. When they were out of sight they floated to the rooftops because no matter how good they were at observation the back alleys were a maze only those who had been there could navigate.

They walked across the roofs until they were close enough to the main road, when the dropped on to the alleys beyond it to keep away from the eyes of civilians.

They walked onto the street keeping against the wall of buildings, Hedwig, who was still on their shoulder was carefully quiet until they reached their room in the Leaky Cauldron where she started to freak out, hooting at the top of her lungs.

"I know we didn't have the peaceful day you were looking for but why are you freaking out?" Viper asked their companion.

Hedwig finally stopped squawking to gester to the entire place, Viper sighed, "Everything will work out, I'll look like myself when we go to the train and sometime I'll turn back into Harry, Mrs. Weasley will probably tell me about the incident and I'll say I just stayed inside most of the time doing homework, because I got my books the first day, and the mini mafia would have a better chance if they weren't horrible people and if I hadn't worked out with Jacob that he and Firo will work for me not for that bad boss in there."

They nodded to themself, "They deserve better than that man, they're both skilled. They also only joined because they were loyal to the man's father, they swore loyalty to the man who was previously in charge not the organization."

Hedwig seemed amused when they said to her, "And they will be the people really giving us information not that fake mafia familia." Then both of them sighed and Viper said, "We should sleep for tomorrow after I finish packing."

Viper then did what they had just said and packed their trunk then flopped on their bed, Hedwig settled on their perch drifting off to sleep.

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~ The Next Morning

Hedwig woke before Viper and went to the window, she tried to open in several times before going to the bed and poking the sleeping mist. Again, and again, and again until finally the sleeping miser woke. Immediately after they started swearing first in Italian, then branching out to other languages, beforeing finally returning to English to say, "What the fuck was that for?"

Hedwig laughed in her owl way(Still disapproving of the miser's swearing), then pointed at the closed window with he talon she used to poke her friend (No that Viper would admit it). Which resulted in them flicking their hand at the window and using their flames to open it, Hedwig flew to it then held her tellon up holding one claw up.

"I get it, you'll be back in an hour. Yes I'll be ready by then _mother_." The mist grumbled forcing themself to sit up, "See." They continued with their slow moves, getting out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom yelling, "Yes Hedwig, even I like to sleep."

Hedwig had left by the time they left the bathroom wearing a cloak looking like one of their own only suited to harry's size. They had put the illusion on their face, but had no change in their body size because they wanted to continue to have this even as harry.

They waited for Hedwig to come back and walked downstairs and out the door carrying their trunk with their owl friend on their shoulder. They got to the station over an hour early to try and get a compartment for themself were they could work alone.

The platform was completely devoid of life as they entered the train through the back, they didn't go into the first empty compartment, but went into the second car and went into the second open compartment there. They put their trunk on the opposite bench to open it and removed their new computer which hopefully wouldn't be affected by magic.

They left their trunk on the seats across from them and kept their face rather than look like Harry to try and drive people away, as well as using their flames to give the door a feeling of wrong about it.

They spent hours working before their bubble of quiet was broken. They had previously removed the illusion to focus completely on their work, but their hood was still up and their hair an eyes were both tinted purple. Still when the dor was forced open and Ron and Hermione entered, they recognised them and Hedwig-Who's illusion had also faded-almost instantaneously.

Hermione yelled, "Harry," the moment she recognised them, "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, mate." Ron agreed, "You should have come looking for us." He continued.

"I just want to be alone," The irritated Viper hissed, peeking out from under their hood but not removing it.

"You should have told us you needed help," Hermione exclaimed, "We would do anything we could to help." She tried to reassure Viper and still ignored what they said.

"You could help by leaving me alone." Viper hissed again, "And I haven't needed any help."

"What are you talking about, mate? Why would you want as to leave you alone? We just found you." Ron exclaimed just as oblivious as he normally was.

"Get out, get out." Vier hissed once more, twitching. They waited for a second before throwing their hands up and forcing them out and slamming the door.

The two started pounding on the door yelling, "Harry, let us in, Let us in." Over and over, of course Viper only heard it once as they set up a soundproof barrier around their compartment after forcing them out.

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~

Ron and Hermione finally stopped ten or twenty minutes after harry forced them out.

"Why do you think harry was acting so weird?" Ron asked Hermione, "I mean he forced us out and said he just wanted to be alone."

"I don't know. He was acting really weird though. Wait." Hermione paused stilling completely, "What if he's being affected by Volde"- "Don't say his name" -"mort. That could explain why he didn't tell us anything and why he forced us out saying he just wanted to be alone." She slammed her fist into her hand. "We have to tell someone."

"We should owl Dumbledore." Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," Hermione agreed and when they reached their compartment they wrote, telling about what happened before sending it to Dumbledore via Pig.

"I hope he'll come back." Hermione mumbled.

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~

In Viper's compartment they just worked away not feeling anything wrong, with Hedwig cooing softly in her sleep.

∆ ∆  
(°-°)~

Sorry I took such a crazy long time, I'll try to do better(It is longer though). Buuut I hope you like it(Please comment and give advice). and I found out I like tea much more for writing for hours on end or hot chocolate.

Also I just decided today while writing this story that Jacob and firo will be recurring characters. Sooooo I hope you like them.


End file.
